Demon in him
by Mortaloriginalvampire
Summary: " i swear on the angel that I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE jace herondale "the girl with red hair told him. "I am looking forward to it " the blonde boy simply replied. Morgensterns and herondales hate each other. What happens when clarissa is kidnapped by jace herondale. He tortures her in the worst possible manner. Will she fall in love with the guy who took everything from her?
1. Chapter 1 :- escape plan to hell

**_hey guys, i am re writing this chapter as i was not happy with the last as it was too rushed. Please read it as it is introducing new characters. Sorry i promise it wont happen again , but i guarantee you that this chapter is better than the last one._**

 _thwaaaaak_

Came the noise of his hand palm connecting with my face.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING, AND THATS FINAL" my eldest brother sebastian shouted at me.

" WHY!?" I shouted back.

" Its 11 pm Clarissa, and i wont allow you to go to some cheap party" he grabbed my hand and yanked me forward so that are faces were few millimetres apart. "and also i am in control of you until mom and dad return,so stop acting like a 14 year old and go to your room this instant." He told me ver calmly, which btw was not a very good sign.

" but seb..." He grabbed my arm and hauled me towards my room before i could finish my opened the door and pushed me inside.

"clarissa i had a very rough day and i didnt just return home to find my 16 year old sister dressed up like... This to go to some cheap party, you are not going there and thats final" he said before banging the door shut and probably locking it from the outside.

So for now i was stuck in my room with jonathan my other brother and my only hope gone.

Sebastian and Jonathan morgensterns are totally different.

Sebastian has black hair and dark eyes

Jonathan has white blond hair and green eyes.

Sebastian hits me.

Jonathan never ever lays a hand on me.

Sebastian tries to control me.

Jonathan tries to control Sebastian so that I can live in peace.

Sebastian likes violence.

Jonathan is against violence.

Sebastian sleeps with different girls every week.

Jonathan is dating lia for the past 2 years.

Sebastian likes our dad Valentine more than our mom.

Jonathan likes our mother Jocelyn more than our dad.

the only thing they have in common is their love for their 16 year old precious sister clarissa,yup thats me.

To say that i am alone would be a huge understatement. The only people that i know are

1) simon (my bodyguard and bestfriend)

2) jordan (my bodyguard and friend)

4) maia (jordan's girlfriend who lives with us in our house so technically it makes her my friend

3) Sebastian ( my evil caring brother)

4) jonathan ( my second eldest brother, and the person that keeps my sanity intact.)

5) Jocelyn ( my beautiful mother.)

6) valentine (my dad)

I just lay on my bed trying to forget about the only part i ever have been invited to technically i wasnt SPECIFICALLY invited, it was an open party one where everyone is given a free entry, it was thrown by some person magnus it was not at all CHEAP as sebastian termed it.

20 minutes later

i was laying on the bed with my eyes still open, thinking about the fun i was missing. I was waiting for seb to come so that he can apologise and leave me alone for the reat of the night. Its some sort of a tradition he started. Everytime he hits me, he apologises. So i was waiting for him to come and go.

my bedroom door creeped open

"can i come in?" Came a voice from the door.

"NO" i replied through my tear strained voice.

He stepped inside my room and closed the door behind him.i felt him sit on the bed.

" clarissa, its not easy for me, you know that?" He asked me.

" Whats not easy for you?" I asked him.

" Hitting you and declining you your freedom.." He told me.

" I dont believe you" i told him firmly " you say this everytime"

" then why do you argue everytime?" He questioned i didnt reply.

" i Could not afford to loose you especially... especially affter val" he said. VAL, her voice, her smile, her eyes, her face, every moment spent with her resurfaced without my will. Why? I asked myself for the hundredth time, why not me?

" Dont you fucking do that to yourself" sebastian ordered me, clearly understanding what i was thinking.

" why?" I mumbled not realising that i just said it out responding he engulfed me in his hug. We kept sitting like that.

He separated himself from me and wiped my tears away which i didnt know were streaming down my face.

" Clarissa you are my responsibility, everytime i hit you, i hit kills me" he told me.

" Then dont" i told him.

" You are not capable of looking after yourself , everytime you try yo act like an adult, which you are clearly not , i loose it. I cant bear to loose you, not me nor mum and jon. We all care for you" he told me.

i couldnt think of a reply so i just nodded.

" soo... Goodnight" he said and left my room.

he thinks i am not an adult! I am 16 and a half for god sake. I can look after myself and i just have to prove it. Wait! I just have to prove it! And i will, tonight.

i opened my window and went outside. I never tried to do this but i have to. If i prove him that i am capable of looking after myself then maybe ... Maybe he will cut me some slack.

i went inside Sebastian's car garage, not mines nor jons but sebastians, cause his car is the only car which is allowed outside without anyones permission. After finding the keys of his black Lamborghini which were kept inside his tool box, hidden.

i started the car and revised my plan once more. Step 1 was complete which was to reach the garage . Step 2 was to zoom past the gates without alerting sebastian. Step 3 was to reach the party and call jonathan to pick me up on his way towards home cause no way in Hell i am facing sebastian alone tonight.

when i stepped out of the garage in his car the watman spotted his car. He immediately pressed the open button. The door started opening slowly and slowly. Suddenly i heard a scream from behind. I looked in the rear view mirror to find sebastian running towards his car while shouting the watchman to close the doors. The watchman immediately pressed the close buttons and the almost open metal doors started closing again . And without thinking i pressed the accelerator. If i crash now it would not go good.

On realising my plan sebastian started shouting " stop" " fucking stop" but i payed him no heed and zoomed towards the door. Everything seemed to be in a slow motion mode to me. I could see the watchmans wide eyes full with fear. Sebastian shouts and last but not the least the metal doors, closing.

 _claang_

Came the noise of the metal doors closing, as soon as i reached outside!

i was free, i made it, i zoomed pat everything. I didnt stop, i just kept on speeding until i reached the party.i parked my car outside. And looked myself in the car mirrior. My eyes were not swollen but my mascara was smudged, my lipstick was perfect and so was my eyeshadow. I took a tissue from his car and tried to set myself up. After doing all i could do i stepped outside my car in my black skin tight silver dress whose neckline was a bit to low for my liking.

when i stepped inside the club i nearly went deaf. The music was high to high for my liking.

i made my way towards the bar and ordered myself a sitting there i observed my surroundings. The lights were blaring and people were dancing. Some were making out in the corner while some were shamelessly grinding on the dance floor. The club reeked of alcohol.

I felt uncomfortable. After all this hardship i come... Here? Why did i come her? What was the need to prove myself?

i got up and made my way toward the exit. On reaching the car i fumbled with keys when suddenly some one grabbed stabbed a needle in me, i shouted but a hand was clamped on my mouth. I struggled but soon found darkness engulfing me.

the last think i remember was my captor who clearly was a boy placing his soft lips on my forehead


	2. Chapter 2 :- isabelle

**clarys p.o.v**

I was flying, drowning , crying , laughing , falling and speaking at the same time.

I had no control over myself , my mind and body were working in the opposite directions.

It was too intense , i could feel everything but couldn't do anything, it was like... My body had broken into little pieces.

Seconds , minutes , hours or even maybe days passed but the pieces didn't mend themselves back together.

I wanted to scream but couldn't.

i wanted to see but i couldn't.

i wanted to move but couldn't.

i wanted to run far far away ... But i couldn't.

Everything was going to fast ... Way too fast.

Time was just a blur to me.

I knew that my hands and legs were bound together and my eyes were covered with something rough.

Then... The pieces started falling back into their own places.

I could feel the cold seeping through my clothes which indicated that i was lying on something cold, way to cold.

i could feel the roughness of the ropes around my legs and arms.

Someone was screaming , way to hard for his or her own good. Even my ears couldn't take his or her high pitched screams.

Suddenly my ears registered the noise, it was familiar.

of course! It would be familiar , cause it was me who was screaming.

i stopped screaming immediately and then registered the soreness in my throat, how long have i been screaming for?

" anyone there " i shouted because i couldn't see through the dark cloth tied around my eyes.

No reply.

where am i?

what happened?

Where is jon?

where is seb?

where is mom?

I was scared,dead scared.

i remembered everything.

The fight with seb.

The party

The pinch of the needle

and last but not the least

Being kidnapped.

" Anyone there " i shouted , higher this time.

no reply.

i tried to remove the cloth tied around my eyes.

i rubbed my head against the uneven rough cold floor where i was currently residing.

i rubbed harder and i could feel warm blood trickling down my head.

It was not much but it was causing me great pain.

And after 20 minutes of rubbing my head against the floor ... Nothing happened.

Suddenly i heard the door opening.

" Are you awake? " someone asked me.

It was a girl.

" Yeah" i replied to scared to say more.

" Thankgod! That saves water, time and my nails , you know from carrying that cold water of bucket." She told me.

i kept quiet.

I heard her walking towards me and felt her hands on the cloth around my eyes.

as soon as she opened it , my eyes were rushed in with sunlight.

I was lying in a basement , a unfurnished one.

the floor was of cement.

i looked up and found a girl, who was 1 or 2 years elder then me staring down.

" So you are THE CLARISSA MORGENSTERN" she told me rather than asking me.

" Gee, thanks for informing me" i spat at her.

she had no right to talk like that with me.

She cannot pretend that i m not lying on the floor with my legs and hands bound together.

she raised her heel and i though she is going to hit me but she bought it near my face and held it up so that now my face was raised towards her in awkward position.

" keep that sarcasm intact bitch , you dont know the ways i was told to treat you but instead of doing that i went easy on you , wait till jace comes, then you will be begging for me to come back." She told me and released my head.

" Who is jace?" I asked her.

" Oh you know , the guy who bought you here" she told me.

instead of nodding i ignored her.

she turned her back and walked towards the door, while climbing the stairs which led to the door she stopped.

" I am isabelle btw " she told me.

again i ignored her.

she kept standing there and waited for me to say something.

what shall i reply " hey i am clarissa but you already know that because your partners, i assume kidnapped me."

Instead i kept quiet.

She opened the door and went out and i was left alone with darkness and cold.

 **hello everyone i am sorry for the late update.**

 **but... Shall i continue this story?**

 **i have better ideas for a story similar to this.**


	3. Chapter 3 :- meeting the devil himself

**clarys p.o.v**

 *** important note :- the story contains rape please dont read it if you are not comfortable.**

 **p.s - i dont support it in any manner.**

After isabelle left no one came to visit me for another 5 hours.

I was laying on the floor with my back towards the stairwells.

I felt sleep overtaking me , but i didnt let myself scum to it , i too was to scared to sleep.

My mind kept thinking about my brothers.

It was all my fault.

If i didn't disobey him.

Tears were streaming down my face by now.

I wanted to go home.

I wanted seb , jon or mom.

Anyone BUT my dad.

Before my mind could go think about that motherfucker , i heard the door above the stairs opening.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard footsteps descending the stairs , my heart was beating so fast that i feared it would fail due to overexertion.

The person kept something on the chair , which btw was the only furniture present.

" wake up princess" a male voice called to me.

I didnt respond.

" clarissa i know you are awake" he told me firmly.

I didn't respond yet again.

The boy strode near my head.

My eyes were firmly closed and i still didn't moved from my current position.

And suddenly within a flash of a second he laying on top of me, crushing me to the cold floor with his heavy weight.

I screamed a blood curling scream.

What was he doing?

I knew the answer very well.

He pinned my arms above my head using only his right hand.

" what.. What are you doing?" I finally managed to stutter out.

He didnt reply.

In the light i couldn't make out the colour of his eyes which were burning right into mine.

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME" i screamed.

He didnt respond but crashed his lips on mine.

My entire body went still in shock.

And then i screamed so hard that i was sure that the entire household could hear.

Dread

Fear

Anger

Humiliation

Took over me

But fear was dominating them all.

NO!

This couldnt happen.

I wont allow it!

I punched him hard on his stomach with my knee.

He groaned and backhanded me on my face so hard that i saw red light flashing beneath my eyelids.

I screamed profanities but he didnt stop.

I begged him but he didnt stop.

I cried but he didnt stop.

By the time i stopped struggling he had taken off his and my clothes and i was naked beneath him.

Suddenly i felt him positioning himself with my entrance.

It was then i actually started screaming .

No he couldnt do this because i was a ...

He entered me roughly with so much force that i swore that my insides were now teared with the pressure.

I screamed and screamed for him to stop .. But he didnt stop. .

I blacked out for most of the part but i still felt the pain.

I didnt stop screaming the entire time and he didnt stop moving.

My soul was scattered and my heart was dead with the first thrust.

There was no clarissa morgenstern all that was left was the shell of a girl who once was happy and who once was pure.

But now that girl was dead or was soon to be.

When he was donehe FINALLY got off me and laid beside me.

I gathered my torn clothes and tried to wear what was remain of them.

He got up and wore his pant leaving his shirt there on the floor.

While going he took the thing which he placed on the chair earlier.

A CAMERA.

I kept staring at him, to broken to register what just took place.

He recorded the entire thing.

I kept crying for my lost virginity

The last thing he said before leaving was

" i am jace herondale" and closed the door and left me alone in the darkness still bleeding on the floor.

 **Thankyou so much for reading , please review.**

 **andddd if i get 25 reviews in 24 hours , i will give you the next chapter on 30 june.**


	4. Chapter 4 :- war bells

**sebastians p.o.v**

 _tick tock tick tock_

The fucking clock wont stop moving.

11 hours and 30 minutes have passed since clary was kidnapped.

we found my car keys just outside my car which she stole to go to that damn party.

This means that the kidnapper didnt want the money ... He wanted her.

i am shit scared.

my parents are on their way and my shitty brother haven't left his room , he blames me.

i dont know what to do.

" Sir " someone called me.

it was simon.

" this is for you " he told me and handed me a wrapped gift.

i opened it and found a camera With note stuck on it.

Watch _the video on television for better effects - jh._

who the fuck is jh?

" connect it with the television" i ordered simon.

He immediately followed my orders.

The video started playing.

At first it showed someone climbing down the stairs , he kept this camera on something.

I was about to tell simon to shut it off as it was a mere wastage of time when i spotted her. My 16 year old sister sleeping on the floor.

" clarissa?" I asked myself aloud.

The person making this video went towards her , he was a boy.

my blood ran cold.

" wake up princess " He said.

 _I recognise the voice immediately ... It's jace herondale._

What is he doing? I asked myself.

" I know you are awake clarissa" he told my sister.

is she hurt.

why isn't she waking up?

Then i remembered all those times when she pretended to be asleep just to avoid me.

she is clearly doing the same right now.

suddenly a swift moment on the camera caught my attention.

jace was on her , pinning her to the ground.

" what are you doing" clarissa asked him , fear clear in her timid voice.

he didnt reply instead he crashed his lips on her.

i heard a gasp from behind me but i knew it was simon not jonathan.

her friend.

her protecter.

and the person who failed to protect her ...just like me.

clarissa screamed.

he didnt stop.

she begged.

he didnt stop.

she hurled profanities at him.

but he didnt stop.

i wanted to look away as soon as he started undressing her but i couldn't.

i could barely make out their figures in the dark.

her red hair and his blonde hair gave their identities away.

i closed my eyes and my knees hit the ground , i couldnt see more.

i couldnt see my sixteen year old sister getting raped.

i just couldn't.

clarissa's painful screams took over our mansion.

she screamed and begged time and time again but the monster didnt stop.

He violated her in the worst possible manner , he violated a kid.

What kind of a monster will do this to a 16 year old girl?

what will he achieve from this?

clarissa screamed louder this time.

he groaned and slapped her hard on her face , she most likely just kicked him.

I could barely make out his pleasure filled moans.

the pleasure he was getting by raping my sister.

i know he is moving to hard for her but i didnt dare to look up , because i know that i wont be able to get that images out of my fucked up head.

i was immobile.

i just sat there on my knees listening to her screams begging him to stop.

finally .. Finally they stopped and i dared to look up.

She was now wearing her torn shirt and the monster was laying beside her.

she hugged her knees and started rocking back and forth.

she didnt look like my sister.

the girl with red hair rocking back and forth looked ... Broken.

she didnt resemble an ounce to my sister who is strong and fierce.

my sister who with her 5 feet 5 inches frame can make the strongest man in the world look like a fool with her ferocious glare.

my little sister who never begs.

but the girl in the video looked small, broken and confused.

The monster got up and wore his pants and then walked towards the camera.

just before he switched it off i could make out a taunting smirk on his face in the dark.

A proud smirk.

silence filled our mansion once again but i could still hear her screams.

And i know that i will hear them in my dreams for the rest of my life.

my little sisters screams.

Seconds , minutes , hours passed but i didnt move.

I wanted to hug her right now but i couldn't.

She was take away from me.

she is far from me.

She wont be able to see me release my anger on our living room furniture.

i kicked the table so hard that it went flying across the room.

i broke all the chairs , paintings painted by her , all our vases and all our plants , but the fire was still burning in me.

it wont rest until i get my revenge.

the revenge which can only be fulfilled by killing jace herondale...

son of stephan herondale.

heir to the herondale industuries

and ..

my sisters rapist.

he just started a war and i will end it.

 **so many of you guys asked me that how will clary be able to love jace after the heinous sin he committed.**

 **The answer is that she wont ... In the beginning.**

 **The next chapter will contain the aftermath of jace's actions and you will also get the reason as to why he did that to clary.**

 **i will post the next chapter as soon as i get 35 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 :- endless pain

**clarys p.o.v**

nothing ... Nothing is what i feel right now.

after he was gone i waited for anger to come ... But it never came.

i waited for hate to come ... But i didnt show up either.

i waited for humiliation to set in ... But it never came.

For a second just a second i thought that feeling nothing was better than feeling anything at all ... But i was wrong ... So wrong.

Though my body was dead inside , it was writhing in pain on the outside.

my head.

my wrists.

my lips.

my feet.

everything was filled with pain.

but the excruciating in my lower region is the worst.

I am ashamed ... Too ashamed to tell you the truth.

The truth is that i am still laying there on the cold floor , half naked ,writhing in pain and bleeding heavily.

i am too scared to look in between my legs to access the damage.

I want to scream but my whenever i open my mouth pathetic voices come out of it.

my throat is soo hoarse that i think i can barely speak if i try.

suddenly the door opened.

My body went rigid.

Is he back?

what does he want its only been two hours.?

will he do it again?

all my answers were answered when a gentle hand stroked my cheek.

it was a girl.

i looked up to see Isabelle staring down at me , with pity in her eyes.

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

" Clary? " she asked me.

i opened my mouth to ask her what she wants but a whimper came out instead.

this was the last straw for her as she fell on her knees and started crying hysterically with her hands on her face.

i didnt move.

who the hell is she to cry?

after 5 minutes she gathered her courage back together and took out a cloth from a bag she was carrying.

" i am here to clean you " she told me And removed my shirt.

i wanted to slap her hands away, but why shall i even bother cause she wont be the only stranger who saw me naked today.

something bubbled inside me , i shoved it down before i could find out what it was.

i am sure as hell that right now i don't need my feeling bubbling up.

She kept crying while attending to the wounds on my lower region.

After 1 hour she was done cleaning me , she kept the cloth and tissues back in her bag and sat beside me.

I finally met her eyes.

" You have no reason to trust me nor i am asking you to forgive him but just know this that jace is a very good person , he didn't have a say in it , if he had ignored ... Our boss , an innocent person would have been hurt , a person very close to us all" she told me.

" A GOOD PERSON! " i shouted at her " DID HE RAPE ME TO SHOY YOU ALL HOW GOOD HE WAS!" I boomed at her " you say he did that to save an innocent person , wasnt i innocent enough?What ... What did i do to deserve that? " my voice was close to a whisper when i finished and all my feeling which i shoved down earlier emerged up.

" bad things always happen to good people " she replied

i shouted and cried , i pulled my hair and screamed. Hard.

i cried for myself.

my lost virginity

And My brothers who are blaming themselves right now.

isabelle took my head in her lap and made some calming voices.

I pushed her away so hard that she nearly fell i turned and scrambled to a corner , i hugged myself and rocked back and forth , tears still streaming down my face.

My emotions were running wild.

i felt hurt.

i felt humiliated.

i felt angry

but most of all i felt ... Broken.

i wanted the pain to go away but it didnt.

the only way to end that pain is ... To end myself.

 **i am so sorry for breaking my promise , but i have very good reason for it , the reason is that i broke up with my boyfriend of 7 months.**

 **I mean 1 day we were shopping together nd the next day something unexpected happened which forced me to break things up.**

 **anyways leave this melodramatic crap , i will update next as soon as i get 50 reviews.**

 **thankyou so much for reviewing , feel free to drop suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6 :- tainted

" the work is done. " i told him on the phone, secretly hoping that he wont ask me the details.

" what was her condition when you left her? " he asked me through the phone.

clearly wanting me to describe her agony.

i couldnt believe my ears.

out of all the people in this world he betrayed her , could she live after knowing that this person , who plays a very important role in her life was the reason i was forced to that sinful act on her.

No she cannot.

" jace? Are you there?" He asked me , his tone calm as if we are not discussing the rape of a 16 year old.

" When i left her , she was sitting on the floor hugging herself and rocking back and forth as ... As if she was trying to calm herself " i told him feeling shameful to tell him that.

" did you record it?" He asked me.

" Yes "

" did you send it? "

"yes"

" good" he said.

" How could you? " i asked him.

" How could i what jace? " he asked me.

" How could you do that to you own ... Daughter"

" you wont understand " valentine replied.

Her father , her own blood and the person who was behind her rape.

" you see , i was living a happy life , i had 2 sons , a loving beautiful wife and a vast business empire. All was perfect until she came along. Before she was born my wife went into depression , she even tried to kill herself , my sons blamed me for her stupid pregnancy depression shit. After clarissa was born things got worst , my sons who i raised to be tough grew weak and soft , my wife whom i loved so much grew distant from me after meeting lucian graymark at a bookstore where clarissa gracefully dragged her , but being the god i am , i still forgave her. But last month was the last straw , i was going through my wives drawers and found a photo of my wife , lucian and clarissa. They all were smiling and that dog had his hands on my wife. My own daughter , my own blood knew about her affair but she didnt tell me infact she encouraged it , so she is getting punished for her sins , and as for the video i dont need to tell you the reasons behind it " he finished.

i couldnt believe my ears.

this mad person forcibly made me rape his daughter for this stupid reason.

i wanted to laugh or punch him.

" I am sending you some pills , add them in her food , they will make sure that she wont fall pregnant , unless of course you want her to " he laughed at his own joke.

" YOU MADE ME RAPE HER BECAUSE SHE DIDNT TELL YOU ABOUT HER MOTHERS AFFAIR! HOW COULD YOU? SHE IS A CHILD , YOU CHILD , WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? YOU ARE A MONSTER WHO NEEDS MEDICAL HELP , SHE WILL NEVER RECOVER NOR I WILL , WE BOTH ARE TAINTED FOR LIFE! " i shouted at him after i recovered my voice.

" You are crossing the line here , do you want me to hurt your precious sister? " he asked me " i knew it , if you cross me once more i will make sure she suffers." He told me " mind your own business and stop interfering in mine , do you understand me?" He asked me.

" Yes "

" i saw isabelle entering the basement , she was there for 1 hour , what was she doing?" He asked me.

Oh fuck! I totally forgot about the cameras outside the basement.

" She was there to clean her "

" okay , and jace dont touch her until i order you again , butt if its urgent you can have all the fun you want " he laughed and the line went dead.

i couldnt believe what was happening .

i raped an innocent girl and i felt ... Dirty.

i left her lying there still bleeding.

i was rough to rough but what could i do , valentine specifically ordered me to be .

that sick fuck , he watched me destroy her in the video he saw before he sending it to his sons , her brothers , who love her more than anyone in this world.

he saw his daughter getting raped on his instructions and he enjoyed it.

i dont want to do that to her again but i have to , for my little sister , who valentine kidnapped.

I spent 1 month looking after this red haired girl.

Tracking her every move.

i know her like the back of my hand.

i know her friends.

i know here favourite food

her favourite cafe

her favourite coffee

Her secret friends

her secret hideout

And even her small habits like how chew her nails when she is nervous or how she bites the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from crying.

i dont just know this girl , i love this girl and i just raped her.

 **Hello everyone , i am back after 22 hours , i didn't break my promise this time.**

 **so i will update as soon as i get 60 reviews.**

 **thankyou so much.**


	7. Chapter 7 :- the one who lost it all

_**sebastian's p.o.v**_

 _ **(15 days since the kidnapping)**_

 _slap_

"Where"

 _slap , punch_

"is"

 _slap_

"my"

 _punch_

"sister?" I asked eric , he was a member of the inner circle of the herondales.

"i...i dontttt know , i...i work for the herondales but i seriously dont ... Dont know." He stammered.

I got hold of him 2 days ago , according to my sources he was the one keeping jonathan distracted the day Clarissa got kidnapped.

He was equally responsible for her kidnapping as jace was.

" did you know about the kidnapping?" I asked him , grabbing his hair harshly so that he was staring in my eyes instead of his lap.

" no...no...no , i swear to god i didnt know" he cried and tried to free his hands which were tied to the chair He was sitting on.

" Were you or were you not distracting jonathan?"

" yes..sss but...but no one told me the real reason for distracting him , i didnt even know that she was kidnapped until you told me" he replied.

His face was red , his nose was bleeding , blue bruises covered his temple and blood was oozing out of the cuts near his eyebrow.

for a second just a second i pitied him , but then I remembered the video, the screams and all the sleepless nights i am spending right now.

I was about to order my men to throw him in a room until i order to release him when suddenly i heard two loud noises coming from behind me.

 _bang bang_

Eric screamed , i looked behind me to see my younger brother jonathan standing there with a gun in his hand.

my brother who cried when our dog died , the one who punched me when i kicked our watchman , the one who cannot hurt a fly and the same one who just shot a guy.

" the problem is , that i dont believe you Eric" he said.

Eric was trying to reach his leg , where jonathan shot him.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JONATHAN!" I shouted at him.

" stand back sebastian , i gave you 2 fucking days and you still failed to get answers from a person who you have tied to a chair , shame on you" he spat at me and kicked Erics chair so hard that it sent him tumbling down along with it.

" WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted at eric.

" i .. I dont know , i swear to god that i dont know where she is " he repeated the same answer.

 _bang_

He shot him on his left leg this time.

Eric screamed again, writhing in pain still lying on the floor tied to the chair.

" WHERE IS SHE." He shouted again.

" if i hear the same answer as before i will shoot you on the count of three" he told him.

Erics eyes went wide.

"I dont know , please ... please leave me" eric begged jonathan.

" one "

" pleasee i dont know , i swear it on my daughters life"

" two "

" i will help you find her , please ... Please leave me." Eric begged again.

Will he really shoot him? I asked myself.

I glanced at his face.

Yes he will

" three " he aimed the gun at his head and was about to pull the trigger when i pushed his hand away.

 _bang_

The bullet embedded itself in our wall.

" WHAT THE FUCK SEBASTIAN " he shouted at me.

" LEAVE NOW!" I shouted.

" HE DISTRACTED ME WHILE THAT PIG KIDNAPPED OUR LITTLE SISTER AND ... AND RAPED HER , STILL YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE! WHY?" He shouted. I saw erics eyes widen when he heard jonathans revelation.

" BECAUSE WE ARE NOTHING LIKE OUT FATHER" i shouted at him.

This did the trick for me , he left the room but not before kicking eric one last time.

" i didnt know that , i have a daughter who is the same age as your sister , i couldnt even dream of what you are going through nor i want to , but i am sorry , if i knew his real intentions i wouldnt have distracted your brother " eric told me as if i didnt spend 2 days torturing him.

I didnt reply , i just kept thinking about my brother , my sweet innocent brother , who never laid a hand anyone the same brother who was ready to kill a man without a blink of an eye.

5 minutes ago i was worried that i lost my sister , but now i feared that i lost my brother too.

15 days ago my life was normal , but now i have nothing left , my brother and sister are lost , i lost it ... All.

 **here is the next chapter as per my promise.**

 **And i assure everyone that this is a clace story.**

 **Thankyou so much for the reviews and i will update as soon as i get 80 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 :- val

**clary's p.o.v**

 **(1 month since the kidnapping)**

Hope.

They say that we shouldn't give it up , even in the worst situations , because it helps us out of it.

Well they all are big fat liars.

10 days ago i used to stare at the door and wait for jonathan or sebastian to come ... but they didnt.

i waited for simon to come ... But he didnt show up either.

i waited and waited but 5 days ago i gave up all the hope i had left.

The only ones who came out of that motherfucking door were the ones i didnt want to see.

Jace and his step sister isabelle.

Jace visited me numerous times after our first visit.

During the first time he just placed himself in a corner and didnt move nor did he speak anything.

And the second time he brought a camera with him.

He forced me into something i didnt want .. Again.

He came to visit me a third time , a fourth time, a fifth time , a sixth time , a seventh time and again and again till i lost count , but he was never alone , he always had his camera with him.

i fought him every time he forced himself on me but after the 10 th time i gave up fighting.

I just remain still and wait for it to get over.

To say i am broken is an understatement , because the word broken means that something which can be fixed , but i cannot be fixed nor now nor ever.

Jace just left 5 minutes sgo and now i m just waiting for isabelle to come so that she can clean me up , as usual.

While leaning against the wall i visit the best memory i have , the time when 9 year old sebastian held our little sister val for the first time.

 _4 year old me and 9 year old sebastian were glaring at our brother jonathan because he wasn't letting us hold our newborn baby sis._

 _" Thats not fair! I am the oldest, i get the first dibs on holding her." Baby sebastian complained._

 _" Fine! Here hold her, but hand her over to clarissa soon or she will start crying" 8 year old jonathan told sebastian._

 _" I never cry" i complained with a tear leaking out of my eyes._

 _" Children stop fighting , jonathan give val to sebastian" my mother jocelyn ordered while sitting on her hospital bed._

 _jonathan gave val to sebastian , who held her like she was the most precious thing in the world._

 _The 4 year old me felt a pang of jealousy._

 _" You are so sweet , i will always take care of you " sebastian cooed._

 _after 5 minutes he made an attempt o hand val over to me._

 _" No , i don't want to hold her" i told him._

 _" Why?" Seb asked._

 _"Because she took my place" i told him with a tear leaking out._

 _" Clarissa come here right now " 9 year old bossy sebastian ordered me._

 _i sat beside him._

 _he carefully place val on my lap and took my face in his warm soft little hands._

 _" No one , not even val can take your place , you are and will remain the most precious thing in my life , you will remain my favourite and val will be jons , see its perfect " 9 year old brainy sebastian said._

 _" Nooo .. Clarissa will remain my favourite " little jon complained , i giggled and kissed my litlle sisters forehead._

But things were different now.

sebastian hands are big and calloused , i no longer cry and val is no longer alive.

she died 7 years ago because of me.

before i could think about it the door opened.

i sat still and closed my eyes as usual so isabelle could clean me and leave without talking and i couldnt see the fake pity in her eyes , but instead i felt two hands touching my face.

i opened my eyes and found myself staring into brown ones.

" Simon?" I croaked.

 **i am back ( as per my promise)**

 **Thankyou to all the guest reviewers who review , and i try to reply to all those who have an id.**

 **its been busy for me but i still manage to type these chapters in the night.**

 **thankyou again and i will update as soon as i get 100 reviews.**

 **the next chapter will be long , i promise.**


	9. Chapter 9 :- simon

**clary's p.o.v**

" is that really you " i asked him disbelief clear in my voice.

" Clary , its me " he just kept looking at me like i was some sort of ... Animal.

His eyes left mine and wandered down my body taking in my appearance.

His jaw clenched when he looked at my clothes or the lack of them , i was wearing nothing but a white shirt.

" clary , are you alright?" He asked me , i understood what he was actually trying to aske me.

" Yes simon , nothing happened , he just hits me , he didnt ...didnt touch me" i lied , he closed his eyes and took a deep breath , And what he spoke next was worse than the torture that i am receiving here.

Clary ... I saw the video ... We saw the video " he told me , his eyes still closed.

The world collapsed around me , i just stared at him with my mouth wide open.

" What ... What do you mean?" I whispered.

" Son of a bitch mailed the video to sebastian , we both saw it , jonathan knows about it but he didnt see it , sebastian didnt let him."

" no ... No... No , please tell me you are lying ... No they cannot" i grabbed his collars and brought him closer to me while mumbling.

" Clarissa .. Calm yourself , i beg you , i dont have much time, i jammed the cameras outside but i have to return soon or they will suspect" he told him.

His words hit me harder than anything else.

" You... You are going to leave me? , HOW CAN YOU AFTER KNOWING WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!" I shouted at him , still clutching his collars.

he didnt reply instead he reached out for a bag place behind him , he took out a gun , a knife and a phone.

" Clarissa , i cam here to hand you this and to see how you are , i am isabelle's bodyguard , i will come to meet you again but for now i have to go , you are not alone , i dont want to leave you but i have to go i dont have much time , call sebastian" and with that he kissed my forehead and left the basement.

i was still sitting there with my eyes wide open.

what the fuck just happened?

Did he just hand me a gun and left me.

will he come again? Yes he will.

I hid the knife and the gun in a dark corner.

but i kept the mobile with me and dialled sebastian.

 _ring ring ring ring_

" clarissa? " sebastian asked.

" Seb?" With that all my pent up emotions were freed.

i cried and cried.

" Baby... Dont cry pleasee , we will get you out , We will kill him and we will destroy all the video's" he said his voice wavering in the end.

video's? How many of them did he send?

" How ... How many video's did he send you?" I asked him.

" Clarissa... Dont do this right now"

" HOW MANY!" I half shouted and half cried.

" 15 " he replied his voice coming out defeated.

That bastard mailed them every single one , he mailed them all the videos.

i didnt reply , i just kept quiet , hoping secretly that it is just a sick prank.

" Clare... " his voice didnt resemble to my brother , who is strong , fierce and who is always sure about what he is doing or saying but the person on the line sounds defeated , broken and unsure.

this is all my fault , h wanted me to stay home but i ran , he is in this state because of me ... I am in this state because of me.

" baby ... Reply please , i need to hear your voice .. Just... Just talk to me. " he said.

i didnt reply becasue i was busy making a decision.

" this is my fault " i told him.

" I killed val and now i am destroying our family and its reputation" i told him.

"DONT YOU FUCKING SAY THAT! YOU ARE NOT DESTROYING ANYTHING , our family will be normal once we rescue you"

" thats the point sebastian , you want to rescue your sweet innocent little sister clarissa but ... But she is dead , she died one month ago , there is no one left to rescue here"

" clarissa ... What ... What , FUCK! He handed you the gun , didnt he? Clarissa dont do anything stupid , clarisa.. " i cut him mid sentence.

" I love you all , jon , mom and even luke , tell them this" i told him.

" CLARISSA! Pleaseee dont .. Everything will be fine .. We will get you back , dont do anything reckless , i shouldn't have give you the gun" he told himself rather than me.

" you said the same things the day val died" i told him.

" Clarissa ..."

" sebastian everything that happens from now on , wont be you fault" i told him and ended the phone call.

i kept the phone in the corner with the knife but took the gun.

i loaded it and sat against the wall , waiting for my torturer to come.

While sitting i thought about everyone i love.

jon

mom

sebastian

luke

simon

and even val.

because this will be the last time i will think about them.

i will be free from this pain and i will have val with me because by the end of this day i will kill to people.

jace herondale and me.

 **I am back.**

 **so what do you think will happen next.**

 **thankyou to all the guest reviewers.**

 **i will update as soon as i get 120 reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10 :- ready steady and go

After 20 minutes the basement door slowly opened and in came my target.

i just sat there and saw him making his way towards me.

I saw his lean figure descending the steps and coming towards me.

He was calm unlike other times , he knew what would take place.

he would rape me and leave but this time i was ready , i was no longer the unarmed scared girl sitting there , now i was a armed girl who didn't even fear death as she planned on kill herself.

His long figure stood over me After placing the camera on its usual spot.

As soon as he tried to grab my arm so that he could drag me in the middle of the room, near the camera and rape me i brought the gun out out of the hiding place when suddenly he grabbed my hands.

" You thought i didnt see your pet coming here? " he asked me his face to close to me for my was the first time he said something to me in 29 days.

" lets see what you are hiding there " he said amusement clear in his voice.

without freeing my hands he pushed my almost naked self on the floor harshly i found the gun i was hiding there.

" A gun? , fuck! Its even loaded" he laughed.

" I am scared little girl , i am scared to death , omg! A girl who is a prisoner here and who i thoroughly enjoy had a gun and was about to shoot me , what shall i do? " he mocked me in a silly tone.

i stood up and walked towards him , he just stood there smiling with the gun secured in his long hands , and spat on his face.

his smile vanished and he gritted his teeth , i know i will regret this but right now i feel fucking awesome.

he looked into my eyes and fired the pistol aiming at the roof.

 _bang_

 _Load_

 _bang_

 _Load_

 _bang_

 _Load_

 _bang_

 _Load_

 _bang_

 _Load_

 _bang_

" pity it only had six bullets " he told me and threw the gun away.

he grabbed my hair and tugged me harshly towards him , leaving no space in between.

" I could have killed you six times bitch , control yourself" and witht hat he threw me away , and i landed ... Near my hidden knife.

i grabbed it secretly and waited for him to come near me and as soon as he was close i lunged at him and stabbed him right on his heart.

He screamed and fell backwards , blood oozing out of his chest.

" You ... You .. You " he couldnt complete because the light left his eyes.

i just stood there smiling and seeing his dead body lying right there where he killed me several time for the past month.

I heard footsteps coming down and with that i brought the knife near my throat and slashed it.

i woke up with a start , with someone kicking me.

i looked up to see the monster himself.

i grasped the gun tightly behind my back.

And as soon as his hands came to pick me i brought the gun out and aimed at his heart.

he stilled and his mouth opened slightly , the first emotion i ever saw on his face.

and we just stood like that waiting for either one of us to make a move.

 **i am back.**

 **I am busy these days but i find time to upload anyway.**

 **thankyou so much for the reviews , i will update as soon as i get 135 reviews. Sorry for the short chapters the next one will be bigger than this.**


	11. Chapter 11 :- And it all burned down

**clarys p.o.v**

His golden eyes were burning into mine , as if ... They are asking me to shoot him.

I pulled the trigger lightly , enough to bend it but not trigger it to shoot .. Yet.

can i kill him?

Can i become the one thing i dread?

I glanced towards my right and found the camera on its usual position.

Something triggered inside me , all that pain ,humiliation , grief came rushing back .

I looked into his eyes to find something ... Fear , dread , anger just anything ... But he was blank .. He looked dead .. Just like me.

I have to do it.

i have to do it.

i have to do it.

 _bang_

I dropped the gun before his body touched the floor.

He was lying there , groaning with pain with his arms clutching his chest.

Suddenly i remembered all this time i was laying there groaning in pain and covered in blood and some vile things i wont even say.

i was lost ... Not because i killed a man .. Because today i became him , my father.

i closed my eyes and huddled in a corner.

i heard his groans but i ignored them ... Though i am shameful to admit , but each groan killed me and took a shred of my humanity with them.

I picked up the knife and ran as fast as i could and climbed the stairs towards the door , just before i opened it i paused and looked behind me towards him.

He was lying limp there.

But before i could open the door it burst open , its impact send me tumbling down the stairs.

as soon as i hit the last stair i heard a crack and then all that was left was pain.

i knew i was screaming but i couldn't stop.

" Fuck " someone screamed.

two long strong hands lifted me up.

" Are you alright? ... Shit! Of course you are not " he mumbled.

i opened my eyes to see a black haired guy , his eyes were familiar... Same as ...

" you are her brother " i mumbled , my voice barely coherent.

" and you are clarissa "

he picked me up and gently rested me against the wall.

" let me go ... Please ... You too have a sister" i begged.

He gently turned me to my right and lifted my elbow.

i screamed

" yes it is definitely broken"

" i ... Just ... Killed ... Your ...friend...and ... You are concerned with ... My fucking elbow" i managed to gasp out.

" That asshole deserved to be knocked out after the stunt he just pulled."

" YOU ALL ARE FUCKING MAD! " i shouted and tried to push him away.

" Stop!" He shouted when i clawed at his face.

" Or what! You are going to rape me? Just like him? " i shouted pefore punching him with my good non broken hand.

" No ... I am going to do this" with that he pressed my broken elbow Lightly ...just as a warning.

i immediately stilled.

suddenly i heard a groan.

the black haired guy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" He was wearing a bullet proof jacket " he simply said and got up.

my blood ran cold. Noooo. This cant happen.

he mumbled something And made his way towards the stairs .. Knowing very well what was about to happen ... Before going he paused and removed his shirt and threw it at me before leaving me alone with the monster himself.

I looked at him , jace stood up and made his way towards me , his 6 foot figure loomed over me , his golden hair were frizzled and he was not wearing a shirt now.

i took the knife from my back pocket and pressed it at my throat.

i closed me eyes and pressed it tighter and tighter and just before i could move it a hand stopped me.

i met his eyes and and immediately knew that i was going to regret my actions.

the fire in his eyes confirmed it.


	12. Chapter 12 :- Loosing it all

**sebastian's p.o.v**

Fuck!

This is my fault!

i gave her the weapon , knowing her state of mind , i gave it to her.

why?

I ... I ... Gave it to her... I.

Fuck!

With that i kicked the coffee table and sent it flying towards the wall.

 _crash_

Tiny shards of glass decorated my room now.

NO!

i wont allow her to die.

I cannot ... Allow her to die ... Just like val.

I am too weak to suffer that kind of loss again.

i picked up my phone and called the one person on the earth that i never thought i would call.

Jace herondale.

my enemy.

My sisters rapist.

" Jace herondale speaking " he picked up the phone.

My body trembled with anger , i cannot talk to him ... But i have to ... For my little sister.

" Hello?" He asked again.

" Its me " i replied . These were the only words i had the courage to speak.

" please be tad more specific , i dont have much time " he cockily replied.

" i am the same person whose sister you have tied up in the basement , the same person whose sister is raped every single day by you .. Need i speak more?" I barked.

my anger got me.

" What ... What do you need?" He asked me.

" I need her back ... I need my little sister back ... My sixteen year old little sister... Can you give her back to me?"

" No... And you already knew it , why did you really call me sebastian"

" she is armed " i told him , knowing that this could very much result in simon's death as this would blow up his cover.

But she was worth it , my little sister is worth it.

" who is armed"

" my sister"

" how ... And how do you know this?" He asked me.

" I gave it to her "

" how?"

" i wont answer you but know this that she has a gun and a knife " with that i ended the phone call.

 _clap clap clap_

I turned around and saw my brother entering the room.

" What do you want jonathan " i asked him pinching the bridge of my nose.

" I never took you for a coward sebastian." He said.

" I am not a coward jonathan , i did this to save her fucking life ... You were not the one who talked to her on the phone and heard her cry , you were not the one who listened to her telling how much pain she was in , you were not the one who she confessed to that she was dead ...that she died a month ago ... And you were not the one who talked to a girl who sounded like our sister but ... But didnt behave like her." By the time i was finished my chest was heaving up and down in anger.

We both were standing head to head.

He was tad smaller but broader than me.

His once gleaming green eyes were dull now , they were no longer soft but were hard and cruel.

My father will be very proud if he see's him like that.

" So you decided to take away her one shot at freedom? ... Was it worth it?" He asked me.

" WORTH IT! Fuck yes it was! IT IS FAR BETTER THAN HER DYING! " i shouted at him.

" what about simon huh? You just endangered his fucking life"

" simon is important it but he is not as much as worth out sister is to me" i told him.

he was crossing some lines here.

" He lived with us for 10 years ... There is always some another way" he told me.

Is it true ... Am i seeing some remnants of my older brother.

" there was no other fucking way ...you dont get to question me , you are to follow my orders" i told him

" well i am glad i dont and nor will he from now on" with that he raised his chin and pointed at the door where simon was standing carrying an unconscious girll with long black hair.

He manipulated me .. My older brother is not back ... Not anywhere near it.. and it may or may not have costed me my most loyal soldier.

I looked at him ... He just smirked.

At this moment i could not distinguish between him and valentine.

 **i am so sorry for the delay , i am not well these days.**

 **I have some serious issues going on right now but i will try to update on next sunday.**

 **thankyou so much for the reviews , i will update as soon as i get 185 reviews.**

 **anddd i am in a desperate need of a beeta for this story only ... Can i have volunteers?**


	13. Chapter 13 :- devil in disguise

He was standing so close that i could feel his hard body aligned with mine.

I could see his jaw clenched with anger.

I could see his wide eyes staring right into mine with anger and ... Fear in them?

His eyes slowly left mine and made their way towards the knife that was glued to my throat.

He was afraid.

Afraid that i could end it all by killing myself.

Afraid that his precious unknown plan could go down in flames if i move my knife an inch to the left ... If.

His right hand which was currently placed on my left hand , stopping me from moving that knife , tightened its grip.

He was holding my hand so hard and tight that i feared it would snap.

He tried tugging it but i applied more pressure to the knife against my neck.

Something warm started oozing down my neck. Blood. My blood.

His eyes which were focused on my neck , widened fractionally.

He was panicking ...Because he was helpless. He was helpless because neither he could pull the knife away without killing me and neither he could allow me to slash my throat with it.

A smug smile took a place on my face.

" Clarissa give me the knife " he said and licked his chapped lips.

" Take it "

" We both know that you wont do it , so drop this useless act of yours" he told me.

My smile vanished and i narrowed my eyes at him.

i pressed the knife more deeper than before.

" STOP IT!" He boomed.

" why ... You ... You think ... That ... I cant .. Do it" i managed to get it out as my breath is coming out in short pants and my eyes were wet.

" If you apply an ounce of pressure you will die , you hear me ... You will die" he stated ... His voice close is close to a whisper.

I didnt reply and instead stared right into his eyes.

His left hand which was dangling uselessly made its way towards my head , he touched my cheek before removing my hair from my face and then suddenly ... Suddenly ... he pushed my head back with that same hand which removed my hair from my face and with his right he managed to pull that knife away from me.

I screamed a blood curling scream before he pushed me on the floor.

He glared at me before taking a step towards me ... But before his hands could touch me , the basement floor swung open.

" Isabelle is kidnapped " the same black haired guy who came earlier shouted.

" That pig.. Her bodyguard kidnapped her , morgensterns have her now" he screamed , panic clear in his voice.

simon.

" What shall we do jace? They want revenge! Ehat if they do the same things that you did to clarissa ... She is strong .. But she wont survive that" He cried.

" sebastian is a hard hearted man .. But he would never do that to a girl " i said , i needed to defend my brother .. He is not the monster they think he is.

" I am not talking about sebastian! ... Jonathan kidnapped him!" He cried.

Jonathan?

But before i could dwell on it jace spoke

" its time alec " he said.

" Time for what!?" The other guy , alec asked him half shouting in fear.

" time to tell clarissa everything ... I wont sacrifice my one sister to save my other" he stated.

" Tell me what? " i asked him.

" Tell you about the person because of whom you are here" he whispered.

Alec went still .. Pity replaced fear on his face.

" I will go and make the arrangements " with that alec left us alone.

" i dont know ... Clarissa .. From where shall i begin? " jace told me

" Begin by telling me why you did what you did to me! By telling me the person who you work under! Tell me his name!" I spat at him.

" You know him ... But ... But i cant tell you his name." He said looking away from me.

" TELL ME! Tell me if you want to save your sister"

he took a deep breath before saying

" his name is valentine" and with that the world collapsed around me , because the devil in disguise was finally revealed and ... And i was not too happy with it.

I lost all my strength and my knees hit the floor , unwanted tears flowed from my eyes.

And i screamed and cried until two strong arms placed me on someones lap.

The person patted my hair while making some soothing noises.

so that night i cried in my rapist arms , thinking about the devil i used to call MY DAD.

 **I am back with a chapter.**

 **i will try too update frequently.**

 **But i want to ask you a very important question.**

 **Who shall i pair isabelle with?**

 **simon**

 **Jonathan**

 **or**

 **sebastian?**

 **i personally vote for option 3.**

 **Thankyou so much for the reviews.**

 **I will update as soon as i get 200 reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14 :- two steps forward

" DONT TOUCH ME" i shouted as soon as i regained my senses and sprang free from his grip.

My dad ... The person who raised me .. The person who taught me everything i know ... It cant be ... I know! ... He is lying.

" YOU ARE LYING! You want me to help you get back isabelle!" I screamed.

" No! Fuck no! I am not lying" he begged while taking small measured steps towards me and this only encouraged me to move far away from him.

My dad is a bad person ... But ... But ... He wont do that to me.. Right?

" I need proof"

At first he seemed confused as if he was racking his brain for something and then he suddenly he took out his mobile from his pocket.

" Hello?" Someone picked up the phone.

my blood ran cold , i know this voice Too nicely ... Because ... This voice belongs to my dad.

Jace was staring at me ... Measuring everything ... Noticing everything , while standing there doing nothing.

" Jace?" Valentine asked.

" Theres a problem " jace replied.

" What happened? " he asked.

" Your son kidnapped my Step sister"

The room went silent and suddenly valentine boomed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN! How could you let that happen" he shouted

" i dont know ... Yet but i will find out how it happened." Jace replied.

" You better ... And jace , dont even think about setting clary free or your small sister will pay the price , i will sort this shit " with that the phone went dead.

I closed my eyes and silent tears streamed down my face.

I still remember the day when valentine took me out with him to a park , stating that this was a father daughter duo trip ... But this was 2 years back and this was the last time he acted as a dad to me.

How could he? Why would he? ... What did i ever do to him.

i screamed.

" Clarissa , clarissa " jace shouted while viciously shaking my shoulders.

I jerked back from his touch ... He might not be responsible for this as he was doing it all for his sister but he was not innocent ... He raped me and this fact will never change.

A pained expression came on his face and was quickly replaced with a blank one.

" Dont ... Dont touch me .. Please " i managed to gasp out.

" I am sorry " with that he took two steps back.

" Whats her name .. Your little sister?" I asked him.

" Thats not important , she is safe for now but isabelle is not , please clary .. Please we will have to get her back , can we trust your brothers" he asked me.

" No ... No we cannot trust sebastian .. Because with his anger and his trust for my father he is lethal but .. But jonathan we can"

" okay ... But" i cut him off.

" I will talk to jonathan privately on the phone but ... How shall we handle sebastian? He will question jonathan if he sees that isabelle is gone" i asked him.

" i ... I dont know , let me think " with that he sat ont he chair ... Where he used to keep the camera.

i went stiff.

there was silence for 5 good minutes until i broke it.

" Jace ... I want you to know that i dont trust you and ... and even though we are working together i am not with you ... On your side and neither i care for your sisters ... I am doing it because i want to get out of this mess .. Fast , i want it all to end once and for all and i dont want innocents to get hurt like ... Isabelle" i stated.

He just nodded and closed his eyes and then suddenly he jumped up.

"I have a plan" he said.

" what?"

" As for jonathan we will include him with us"

" what about sebastian?... " i questioned.

" It wouldnt matter because for him ... you will be dead" he stated and with that i curiously waited for him to recite the rest of his plan.

 **sorry for the delay , i will reply to the reviews in he evening.**

 **We will have sizzy in this story as i got 5 pm's telling me that i am stupid for even considering to pair izzy with someone else. Buti was team jonathan or sebastian ㈷7㈷7 , anyways we will have sizzy , sorry for those ... Like me who wanted her with someone else.**

 **222 reviews for e next chapter ( its my luck number).**


	15. Chapter 15 :- The making of a monster

**clary's p.o.v**

"I have a plan" he said

" what?"

" As for jonathan we will include him with us"

" what about sebastian?... " i questioned.

" It wouldnt matter because for him ... you will be dead" he stated .

" what ... What do you mean?" I asked him while backing away from him.

I might have to work for him but i dont trust him ... I cant be near him ever again ...Everything was too fresh ... Way to fresh ... His hands on my skin ... His lips on mine ... His eyes which used to stare right into mine ... I could remember everything .. And now he wanted to tell my brother that i was dead? Did he deserve it? He might be loyal to my father but he loved me ... He was always fucking there for me ... Could i do that to him? Make him believe that i was dead ... NO!

" It's perfect , we can call jonathan right away and make you talk to him and when he calms down we will tell him about our plan" he rambled while walking towards me unconsciously.

" Wait ... Dont ... Dont walk ... Pleasee" i told him.

He immediately stopped , his golden eyes widened and he stepped back with his arms in the air.

" why? I wont do anything." He told me.

but i ignored him.

" What plan?" I asked him.

" We will talk to jonathan and tell him everything and then take izzy back , then we will somehow make sebastian believe that you are dead and ... And ... I ... I ...will move away." he told me.

" No! NO! I wont ... Wont let anyone do that to sebastian ... He will die! Fuck , you will fucking die! Sebastian loves me enough to kill you! I am his only sister left! He wont rest until he kills you" i screamed.

" Maybe ... Maybe i deserve to die for what i did to you" he replied and simply took his mobile out from his pocket.

" No ... I wont" i told him.

" For izzy" he told me.

" i ... I cant " i told him.

" Why? Because i can die? "

i didn't reply , instead i took the phone from him.

" Hello"

it was jonthan , i nearly cried after hearing his voice after soo long.

" johnny " i whispered , calling him by the name i gave him 12 years ago.

" clar ... Clar ... Clare?" He asked me.

This time i couldn't control the impending tears.

Th tears weren't stopping . My knees gave out and i sank to the ground.

i was aware of jace leaving the room.

" Clare ... Clare .. Is that really you?" He asked me.

" Yes ... Yes .. John.. Johnny its me." I told him.

" Baby ... Are you alright ... How are you talking to me?" He Asked. Suspicion lacing his voice.

" john ... You need to know something"

" what do i need to know .. How are you talking to me clary?" He asked me.

" Is seb around" i asked him.

" No" he replied.

" John ... I dont know how to tell you this" even though we both were not attached to our dad , he was our dad after all.

This will affect us both.

" clary ... Tell me "

" its dad ... Who kidnapped me" with that i waited for his reaction.

 **jace's p.o.v**

Her green eyes , her pink lips and her red cheeks , every feature that belonged to her was burned in the back of my mind.

The look she gave me when i walked unconsciously towards her was enough to make me mad.

Even my body wanted to be close to her.

The moment she started crying .. I wanted to hug her .. Wanted to soothe her but i knew what it would result to.

so i simply left the room.

After we get izzy back i will have to leave her and this place so that sebastian doesnt murder me.

i love her and i hurt her .. real bad.

After we get izzy back i will demand my little sister cecily from valentine.

He will give her back to me or i will blackmail him by saying that i will tell everything to his sons and once i leave his sons or his son can handle him .. Possibly kill him.

Valentine kidnapped my sister cecily 2 months ago and the only thing i could do for him to get her back was rape his daughter on his orders.

He planned it all.

He used the rivalry between our families as a step to destroy his daughter.

It was the perfect cover as he knew that no one will question my actions.

i know there is some real reason behind his motives and ... I will find them out before leaving.

I still remember the feeling i got when i raped her for the first time.

i never enjoyed it.

i wanted to cry because she was just 16 and i destroyed her.

she didn't deserve it.

after i leave , she can piece her life back together but... i may not be able to piece my heart back together.

i was completely and utterly in love with her and she hates me.

 **Jon's p.o.v**

My dad... Our dad?

why would he?

How could he?

He cannot do that to our sister ... His only remaining daughter.

Anger seized me.

" why ... " i asked her even though i knew the answer.

He did it because he loathed her , he loathed her because after all , she was the reason behind val's death.

" I dont know ... But .. But .. He has jace's sister , thats why jace ... Did that to me" she told me , her voice still quivering.

Jace that fucking dog.

"Jace?" I asked her.

" Yes jon jace isn't bad .. He was forced .. Valentine has his sister and now

" you trust him?" I asked her.

How could she be so lame?

how could she even be near him.

" no ... No not at all but jon ... I want to end it all... I want to come back home ... I am scared and tired.

My heart broke thinking about all she went through.

It was then i realised that this was the first time i am talking to her after hearing about the video's.

" Clary ... I didnt see them .. The videos but seb did and trust me he is the worst affected amongst us all ... Even more than mom and luke."

" mom ... Is she alright?

" Clary .. Leave it .. I just want you back ... Safely " i told her.

Because i missed my little sister , she was the only thing that mattered to me and the world snatched her away like death snatched val away from us.

" I cant jon ... Seb and dad will know"

" what? You dont trust seb " i asked ... How could she even say that ... Seb loved her as much as i do maybe even more.

" Jon ... Seb has always been loyal towards him ... Once i come back and we give isabelle back to them then we will tell seb"

I froze.

my speech halted.

my blood ran cold.

Isabelle.

isabelle ... And with that i glanced down towards the girl who was lying unconscious on the table with blood lacing her back.

What have i done?

But most importantly ... what kind of monster have i become.

 **Lia:- well both of them are evil , sebastian happens to be a natural and well jonathan ... He is crazy and wants his sister back but he will be normal once he gets her back ... Hopefully.**

 **Hello everyone i am back and i am so sorry for the delay , i already wrote the reasons in my bio.**

 **I finally got my story back together with the help of a friend.**

 **so i will try to update as frequently as possible but i make no promises.**

 **This chapter contains 1,300 words ... The longest one yet.**

 **Also things will get better between clary and jace and you all could expect clace soon.**

 **Thankyou so much for the reviews i will update as soon as i get 240 reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**jonathan's p.o.v**

 _isabelle ... And with that i glanced down towards the girl who was lying unconscious on the table with blood lacing her back_

 _What have i done?_

 _But most importantly ... What kind of monster have i become?_

what have i done?

I glanced down at her unconscious form , lying still on the table.

Too still.

SHIT.

i just stood there staring at her , my weapon still in my hand , dangling uselessly down like my head , ashamed of its actions ... Just like me.

What have i done.

what have i fucking done?

Her upper half was nude and she was laying stomach down on the table , her once clean white denim shorts were now stained with blood ... The blood i shed ... By whipping her.

Yes , i whipped her.

yes , i mercilessly whipped her even after she begged me not to ... Even after she cried from the pain.

i whipped her.

I whipped a girl.

My feet slowly made its way towards her ... Her beautiful almond shaped eyes were close and her once luscious red lips were now pale ... Most likely die to lack of blood , her once flawless back was now scarred , angry red lines were marring them , blood stile oozing out rapidly.

i removed my shirt and covered her back , to cover her nudity once i lift her.

After covering her i gently picked her up , she mad some kind of strangled pain filled voice in the back of her throat.

what have i done? I asked myself once again and will continue to ask until i figure out what kind of monster have i become.

Why did i do this?

how could i do this?

where the fuck is my humanity?

I carried her bridal style to my bedroom , all the while staring at her beautiful face which now showed singes of pain.

Her eyebrows were pinched together and her lips were open , though still unconscious , she was breathing heavily.

After placing her on the bed i made my way towards the kitchen to get the medical supplies.

But due to my rotten luck i ran into simon , who had just entered the house after having an intense discussion with sebastian.

He placed the keys on the counter and suddenly paused after seeing me.

" jon ... Jonathan ... What the fuck did you do now!" He screamed.

I didnt reply.

It might be confusing for him to see me shirtless in the kitchen , with blood on my hands .. Her blood.

We had an agreement that no one would touch isabelle , she was to be used as a leverage not ... Not a punching bag.

" You touched her?" He asked me.

i didnt reply ... After all i did whip her , i just stood there staring at the floor.

" You raped her." He stated more than asking , his voice close to a whisper.

My head snapped up to look at him

HOW could her fucking suggest that?

I am not a monster ... Right?

i didnt see the punch coming until it was too late.

The mere force of it send me back , my head hitting sideways on the wall.

I didnt see the first one coming but i sure as hell saw the next one.

i grabbed his hand before he could land another one on me.

" How could you" he asked me.

I Couldn't reply , i was still in shock because of my regretful actions.

" Do you remember the pain which we felt after clary was rap ... Raped. Do you remember the feeling which swirled in your heart , you didnt see the videos but i ... I fucking saw them , he destroyed her , he ripped her apart inside out , he destroyed what made her our clary ... He stole the light from her eyes , you ... My said brother did the same? Isabelle is not only his sister but a daughter to someone else , and elder sister to a 5 year old and a smaller one to a 21 year old , she ... She was innocent" he finished.

" I didnt rape her ... I whipped her" i told him.

He didnt reply , he simply glared at me he then pushed me back and made his way towards my bedroom , just before he entered he said

" who the hell are you? Where is jonathan?"

-and then went inside ... To attend the girl lying unconscious there.

I didnt answer him again because this time i didn't knew the answer myself.

 _what have i done?_

 **hello i am back , sorry for the delay but life is busy ... Really.**

 **I am seriously done.**

 **anyways thankyou- so much for reviewing and i will write the next chapter in isabelles p.o.v.**

 **Thankyou.**

 **This story will be finished , i promise.**

 **I will be back in april after my exams .**


	17. Chapter 17 :- Dead girl alive?

***Please do read the question i have asked in the end of this chapter.**

 **sebastian's p.o.v**

Her red hair which once reminded me of flames now looked dull.

Her green eyes which once shined so brightly that it looked they were emitting light of their own now seemed dull.

Her freckles which once oddly suited her now looked like someone had sketched them on her , making them standout on her ghastly pale skin.

But i couldn't make out more similarities between the burnt corpse and my once alive sister.

But no one could deny that this corpse .. The one burnt so badly ... Belonged to my 16 year old sister.

16? She was almost 17 wasn't she?

She will now remain 16 for eternity now... wont she?

" Seb... " my girlfriend Seelie called me.

My black eyes focused themselves on her .. And in this moment i wanted nothing more than to push her away.

Her red hair and luminous green eyes reminded me of her ... My sister .. Clarissa ale morgenstern .. Who died at the age of 16 ... Jace herondale burned her alive ... After torturing her ..

" Seb .. Babe ... Look at me. " Seelie slowly lifted my chin with her small delicate fingers.

i looked at her .. Properly for the first time.

How long have we been dating for? 5 days? Wasn't i suppose to dump her after getting all the information related to the herondales from her?.

" I ... Will go and get jonathan , okay?" She told me.

why wasn't she running away?

Didn't we just receive a body?

The body of my sister , who i wanted her to meet just yesterday?

" Seb ... "

It was only then that i noticed my moist cheeks.

No.

SHE CANT BE ..COULDN'T BE DEAD.

My sixteen year old sister is not dead.

But then i turned my eyes towards the burnt body we just received.

My knees touched the hard concrete ground.

And for the first time in my life , me , Sebastian morgenstern , wept not caring about the people , his own security team and his so called girlfriend , staring at him.

i just cried for my sister , staring at the sky .. Asking for just one more day with her , from the god that lived there .. ignoring the pitiful looks that i got from everyone.

 **clary's p.o.v**

" Is it done? "

" yes " jace replied.

" How was he? "

" clary ... "

" jace .. HOW WAS HE!" I screamed.

" Dead ... He looked dead .. Just like the corpse " he answered me honestly , his face blank as a paper.

" Clary .. We will tell him eventually but first we have to take down valentine .. You know that " jace told me.

But i couldnt reply ... How could i?

how could i do this to him?

He would die for me and i ...

It was necessary i told myself.

Seb cannot be trusted .. He is loyal to my dad.

But doesn't he love me more?

i felt dead ... I was dead for him afterall ... The person that loved me the most in this world . My brother. Sebastian morgenstern.

 **jace's p.o.v**

Changed ... She has changed.

the girl we all were seeing infront of us was not clary ... Clary would never do that.

Even Alec , who hasn't spoken a word since Isabelle's disappearance , looked horrified.

Have i destroyed her ... Because the girl infront of me looked ... Deadly ... Poisonous.

 **1 hour ago**

 **Third person**

The inhabitants of the room were silent.

The three shell shocked teenagers were staring at the corpse . The corpse of a 15 year old girl.

They expected the arrival of the corpse but but the emotions ... The emotions were not expected.

Even the ever witty jace was rendered speechless.

Who was she?

How did she die?

But what rendered theses three teenagers speechless was not the presence of that corpse but the resemblance it bore to the red headed girl present in that room.

They dead girl had red hair and green eyes just like the 16 year old alive red headed girl.

No one made a move.

After all they had to burn the dead girl so that she could pass as clarissa.

" what now? " the guy with black hair asked.

Afterall he was the one who stole the body from an orphanage.

" We have to burn it " the girl with red hair simply replied .. As if they were discussing their school projects like most kids of their age were doing.

No movement was made once again.

The red headed girl made a noise of annoyance before she threw some oil on the body.

She paused for a second or two ... Staring at the corpse , before she distanced herself from the corpse and threw a matchstick on it.

The two male's , the one with black hair and the one with golden , just stared at the red headed girl whose heart was still beating .. while the red headed girl stared at the burning corpse.

At that moment no one could tell ... Who was burning more , the dead red head or the alive one.

 **So i am back ... Like i promised.**

 **Tbh i had no inspiration left for this story but as i said ... I will complete this story no matter what happens.**

 **Sorry if their are Any mistakes cause i dont have a Beta and i wrote this chapter in 1 hour.**

 **So how was the chapter?**

 *********Andddddd i have a very imp question.**

 **Did any of you read a story with the name " little red and the big bad wolf " if yes then has the story been deleted?**

 **it was a mortal instrument fanfic.**

 **Thankyou for reading This chapter and please review because they always make my day andddd they help me to upload fast.**

 **Thankyou x**


	18. Chapter 18:- Letting it go

**Warning:-**

 **This chapter is quite dark in the end**

 **1 month later.**

 **jonathan's p.o.v**

"clary ... Get up!" I screamed at my little sister for the hundredth time.

" Go away jon " she mumbled and pulled the blankets back up.

i groaned and gave up ... Letting myself fall on the chair just beside the bed.

Its been 2 days since she left her bed ... Jace's bed.

You see it been a month since she died ... Supposedly died.

But for the past 2 days she refuses to get up as our plan was near its end.

You see ... According to our plan Isabelle will be rescued today , simon ... Who was looking after her and saving her from Sebastian's wrath was bringing her today , disguised as a maid.

And today is the day we will tell Seb about clary and as for our dad ... He wont be a problem to anyone after today .. If the assassins we planted are successful.

But the glitch is ... That Clary is simply not ready.

And thus not leaving the bed act has been going on for TWO days.

" Clare ..." I tried again.

" Why did we do it?" She mumbled from underneath the covers.

" Come on Clare , we will be able to go back home and leave this shithole" i reasoned with her or tried to.

" Jonathan you ..." Before she could complete , the door was thrown open.

" DO YOU FUCKING MIND HERONDALE" i screamed pinching the bridge of my nose ... Not getting up from the chair.

These days Jace has been obnoxiously protective of Clary , He acts like i will kill her ... In spite of HIM hurting her badly.

That fucking bastard ... If weren't currently residing in his home .. I would have gutted him alive ..

" I just wanted to see if she was okay " He mumbled ... Half apologetically.

" well she is ... No get out" Although he did what he did to her for the sake of his sister ... I still wont forgive him.

Ohhhh i almost forgot .. His sister.

" Cherryyyy " came a voice.

i glanced down at Cecily ... Jace heorndale's 3 year old sister.

She was rescued just yesterday.

Clary glanced down at the girl and stopped breathing.

" Is that ..." Clary began to speak but jace interrupted her.

" Clary ... Meet my sister .. Cecily."

Clary stopped breathing .. Her became more wide than they should be.

Jace , just like me noticed that.

" Clary ... "

" get out..." She whispered.

"clare..." I began

" GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed.

I sprang to my feet to calm her down but she was faster than me.

She ran as fast as her small timid legs could carry her and dashed inside the washroom.

Before jace or i could do anything we heard the door being locked from inside.

" WE DECIDE TO WAIT YOU FUCKTARD!" I screamed at him.

" I ... i am sorry ... I just wanted her to meet Cecily" he replied.

Before he could react i jumped on him and punched him on his fucking face.

once

twice

thrice

I could hear cecily screaming but i didnt stop.

He just presented his sister to Clary like he didnt spend months raping her for the sake of that little brat .. His sister ... And now he is acting all brotherly and shit.

Someone grabbed my elbow and my reflexs kicked in but before i my fist could meet with the intruders face i stopped.

Cecily was crying , her small tear stained face reminded me of clary when i used to beat her in racing , Cecily's small hands were gripping my elbow as tight as they could , her big golden eyes were begging me to stop.

i pushed myself up , away from jace.

i got up and glanced down at him , Blood was streaming from his nose but i didnt feel sorry.

" Just like you have a sister to protect i have too ... I failed miserably before .. But not now ... I will rip anyone who dares harm her" i told him and signalled him with my chin to get out.

He silently got up and left , with a a wailing Cecily in his arms.

I stumbled towards the bathroom door and slumped down beside it.

With my back to the door and my ears listening attentively to the sounds inside .. I heard my little sister sob inside.

Each sob made me weak within.

But i just sat there ... Listening her cry and scream her lungs out , Counting all the ways i failed her.

 **Clary's p.o.v**

As soon as the door was locked i let the tears fall.

How could he?

Why would he?

My own father ... My blood?

It couldn't be .. It cant be.

I literally felt the Universe laughing at my face.

i picked myself up and place myself in the bathtub ... Not planning on leaving for leaving for another hour.

How will i face jace?

How will i ...

Sobs wracked my body.

i wanted Seb to hold me .. But then i was dead for him ... Wasn't i?

i want my mom.

I took a fetal position .. With tears still streaming down my face.

It was only then i noticed where my hand was resting ... or on who it was resting.

it was resting on my stomach ... On my unborn child.

Child.

His child.

My rapist's child.

My child.

Our child.

I screamed.

We were stupid ... So stupid.

Valentine didnt ever gave me a contraceptive medicine.

He gave jace a pack of vitamins .. Which we both so foolishly believed to be a contraceptive.

Even after knowing that Valentine made him ... Do that .. We naively took his word.

And now i was pregnant.

i was a 17 year old pregnant teenager.

17 year old.

i screamed once again and let my head submerge under water.

i knew what i was doing .. But i didnt wanted to stop.

Black dots started swarming around me ... But before they could completely overtake me, i took my head out of the water ... Gulping in the much needed air.

I looked down at my hands ... Which were cradling my stomach.

I saved myself for me .. My future.

Not for it .. I told myself.

But did i?

 **soooooo what are your reviews?**

 **She is pregnant ... Ouch.**

 **So only 6 more chapters left ... Yipeee and then i will start a new ... Better ... Well planned ... Less complicated story .. With better grammar and bigger chapters. Yipeeee.**

 **I have decided the gender of the baby , which of course i wont reveal to you right now.**

 **So if i get 305 reviews by sunday ... I will update on monday㈴7.**


	19. Chapter 19

**3 months later**

 **jonathan's p.o.v**

" She is fine jonathan " isabelle screamed for the millionth time.

" She has started eating again , more than that required for her size i might add and she has started talking , laughing and ... Living again. " She added after watching the look on my face which indicated that i was about to argue with her.

" Jonathan ... She needed time and time is what we gave her. She is over it , She needed time to mourn for herself and come over your fathers betrayal and now ... She is ... She is over the shit that took place , look" with that she gestured towards clary who was playing with Cecily.

Cecily was laughing loudly and was trying to escape from the clutches of a monster , That happened to be my sister while Jace was propped up on a pillow looking amused.

"Jace helpppppp me ... Cherry leave me" she screamed and tried to free herself once again but my sister held her back.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sebastian plucked a laughing Cecily from Clary's arms and twirled her high up in the air just like her used to do with val.

My heart stopped thinking about her , our sister , who died 7 years ago in a freak accident.

It was no ones fault , But Clary blames herself.

Val tripped from her and Clary's tree house , which was situated on the biggest tree in the morgenstern gardens , and her small body couldnt take the fall.

Clary was the only one present there.

A loud scream brought me back to the present.

" Jace stop it " Clary screamed at him.

" Apologise " he told her and when she refused he continued tickling her.

This is what stuns me the most.

How quickly their friendship developed.

They went from enemies to friends overnight.

They went from not talking to bickering the whole day.

"fineeee , i am sorry " she gave in.

" Sorry for what?" He asked her , not letting her end the new topic of their argument.

when she didnt respond , he raised his weapon , which happened to be his hand and made his way towards her toes.

"okayy , okayyyy ... I am sorry for calling you a girl" she said while laughing so hard that i swore she was having an asthma attack.

He let her go and at once she got up and left the room not before shouting " I am sorry for saying the truth jaceyy" with that jace sprinted behind her.

I looked at Sebastian who was setting Cecily down.

That little girl with blonde hair and golden eyes was the centre of attention these days.

She was growing on sebastian ... Infact she was growing on all of us.

Maybe ... Maybe we could put the past behind us .. Maybe after Valentine's death we could find a way to coexist together .. Because imagining my life without Cecily , isabelle and jace ... I just couldnt imagine it.

That asshole too had grown up on me after watching him with clary .. How happy he makes her.

The girl with black hair and blue eyes who once hit me with a whip for 15 minutes so hard that i blacked out.

And Cecily who reminds me so much of Val .. That it feels like Val is here.

"what are you thinking about?" Seb asked me.

" How crazy this all is. " i answered him honestly.

" I know " he told me.

" Clary .. How is she over the past so easily?" I asked him.

"Easily? She almost had a panic attack when she first met Cecily , She ignored jace for 2 months , she didnt eat for two months ... Then she got over it ... As much i dont want to admit it , it wasnt their fault , Our dad is crazy and it isn't their fault .. They got dragged in this shit .. We 3 morgensterns were born to endure"

" Clary just started talking to jace ... She is back" he finished.

" Yes , you are right , she is back .. Our feisty , tough to handle , red headed sister , with a hot head and a good right hook" i laughed

 **clary's p.o.v**

I sprinted to my room CAREFULLY ... IT WAS MORE OF A JOG and tried to close the door but jace blocked it with his right leg.

" Asshole " i shouted at him.

" A hot one?" He asked me.

" Yup .. You are ...a hot chick." With that i ran to my bed and was about to jump on it face first when a hand stopped me

" Clarissa ... The child. " jace reminded me.

The child ... My 4 month old child.

He carefully settled me on my bed.

" You shouldn't run like that around the house and youshouldnt play with cecily ... You could have gotten hurt " he scolded me lightly.

" if it was up to you ... You would tie me on the bed " i retorted.

" Not a bad idea actually " he said with an innocent smile .. I just glared at him.

I got up from the bed and made my way towards the loo.

i closed the door and stood infront of the full length mirror.

I lifted up my shirt and jacket.

I was fat ... I looked pregnant now.

Their was a very noticeable bump which i usually hid under the jacket.

It was soo hot in the house that i wanted to get rid of it but i couldnt.

I was pregnant and 2 months ago i came to terms with it.

Yes i was pregnant.

Yes i didnt want it.

but Yes i would love it.

Her or him.

i smiled lightly and washed my face before stepping out.

Jace was sprawled on my bed going through my magazine for PREGNANT women.

i giggled lightly and went towards him.

What ever transpired then ... I was over it.

I was.

I was for this child.

I forgave him and told him i was pregnant at the same time . On the same day.

i still remember it like it was just yesterday.

 **Hey guys.**

 **You will read in the next chapter how jace found out.**

 **i noticed that this story was too depressing , so i tried to lighten it up a bit.**

 **Clace will be here soon.**

 **i know you think it was too fast but i am sorry ..**

 **My next story will not be depressing at all.**

 **i will update by thursday if i get 320 reviews.**

 **Till the next timexxx.**


	20. Chapter 20:- A Screwed herondale

_**i am so sorry that this chapter is short BUT I WILL UPDATE BY THURSDAY .. I PROMISE.**_

 _i couldnt keep it down .. The food ... Hell , i couldnt keep anything down._

 _i was helpless , who shall i tell?_

 _Seb? He will kill jace before i finish my sentence._

 _Jon ... He would probably faint._

 _i doubled over the pot when i was hit by another round of nausea._

 _" Clary!?" I heard a shout behind me._

 _i groaned ._

 _" what the fuck happened to you? " he questioned me._

 _Really? How can i ans him?_

 _" wait i will get someone" he was just about to flee from there when i called him._

 _" Jace .. I am fine .. Just take me to my bed " i moaned._

 _He lifted me from the floor and laid me on my bed._

 _" You are not fine! Let me call for help"_

 _" jace .. "_

 _" tell me what is happening to you?"_

 _" i ... I ... Am fine .. Just some food poisoning." I lied._

 _" Food poisoning my Ass " he screamed._

 _" I am going to get a docter .. Wait"_

 _" jace .. Stop!"_

 _" Why? You are not well.. "_

 _" I AM PREGNANT " i screamed , i interrupted him._

 _" I AM PREGNANT ... i am pregnant ... I am .." I broke down._

 _the room was dead silent for 5 mins before i heard the door being shut closed and being locked from the inside._

 _" How .. The contraceptive?"He asked me lloking white as a sheet._

 _" Liar ... He lied to us" i cried._

 _" What .. Will i do?" I cried again._

 _He was silent for a minute before he cupped my cheek with his hands and raised my head to meet his eyes ._

 _" what will WE do clary , you are NOT Alone. "_

" You dont have to jace .."

 _" shit the fuck up ... That child is mine ... And i wont leave my child and the love of my life to fend for themselves in this war"_

 _He wont leave me ... He wont ... Wait! The love of my life?_

 _" I love you clary .. I always have and i always will ... And i a, ready to wait for you , no matter how much time it takes._

This is how i told him about OUR child and in return he told me that how much he loved me .. Loved me.

Needless to see he still hasnt got his answer.

" Jace ..." I called him from the loo.

" Ja.." Before i could finish the door was thrown open and in barges Jace.

" What happened? Are you alright? Is the baby okay? Do you .."

" Shut up " i interrupted him before he had a heart attack.

" Why did you call me " he asked me still looking panicked.

" I wanted to tell you something " i told him.

" andddd it couldnt wait so you decided to give me a heart attack? "

i glared at him.

He smirked and lifted me up and made me sit near the wash basin.

" You remember when you told me that you loved me and would wait as much as i want?" I questioned him.

" Yesss.. " he said , his eyes lightened up and he looked somewhat hopeful.

" I love you jace herondale ... I love you"

Suddenly he crashed his lips on mine.

After a minute he leaned back and cupped my little bump.

" I love you Clarissa .. Clary fray and i will love our unborn child as much as i love you"

" UNBORN CHILD! " a voice boomed.

I slowly looked towards my right to find a very angry looking Sebastian and a shocked jonathan standing there.

" You are so screwed herondale " seb screamed before lunging at jace.

 **2 chapters and an epilogue left!**

 **Thankyou so much for he reviews .. I will reply to all of them asap.**

 **Thankyou and please review .. It always makes my day xxx.**


	21. Chapter 21 :- Hope

**Last chapter guys and then an epilogue .. Maybe.**

Jon , Seb , Si and Jordan were out dealing with valentine .. Leaving me an ALMOST 9 month pregnant women and Jace alone.

After Seb found out about the child he nearly killed jace ... Jonathan steppe din before he could harm him more.

Jace now have a scar to hold against Sebastian.

Every single person in that room including simon who came here to meet me was pissed at me .

They were pissed at me for not telling and receiving the proper care .. Leaving Izzy who was more pissed that she didnt get the proper time to buy clothes for me.

Stylish maternity clothes as she termed it.

Izzy and And Jace's sister were probably at Zoo as cecily had been crying becasue she wanted to see a monkey after jace called her one.

she wanted to prove him that she did t look like a monkey , she took a camera with her.

And that leaves me , Jace and Blip alone.

Yes i named my unborn child Blip till it was born and YES i just referred our unborn child as it.

" you know something funny? " he asked me.

" What "

" i though ... You would be knitting sweaters by now" he said hesitantly while judging my reactions.

I glared at him and that man had the nerve to smile at me.

" Jace i am not a 70 year old grandma .. I am just 17" And with that i flipped him off and continued my book on what to ear and what not to eat.

Feeling something off in the air i glanced up to see jace staring at the wall with a sad look on his face.

Before i could ask him whats wrong he spoke up

" i forgot that you are just a child ... I mean you should be out hanging out with your friends , attending house parties , getting wasted , sneaking out from your house , worrying about your future , getting wasted again .. Not hiding from your dad with the father of your unborn child worrying when you are gonna pop..."

" pop? " i interrupted him.

" you just caught THAT " he deadpanned.

" You know 2 of the activities that you just stated got me here. " i joked.

He just kept glaring at me so I continued .

" And moreover i dont regret anything , yes i would some things differently but i would never wish for this child not to be here and i would never wish for YOU to not be here .. Jace i love you , i grew to love you and will love you till the day i die." I finished.

" I love you too clare .. Till the day i day" he told me .. Looking so sincere that i almost felt my heart melting.

He kissed me chastely on my lips and got up from the bed.

" Let me fetch you something " he told me and got up to left the room.

After he left i switched my attention once again to the book infront of me when i heard a loud bang.

Startled i nearly fell from the bed.

Cursing my clumsy nature i gently got up and was making my way towards the door when it was banged open.

Jace immediately locked the door and motioned me to keep quiet.

i was about to ask what was happening when he said those two words i was dreading .

" Its valentine "

But the real implication was " its Valentine and His men " ... Those trained cold blooded murderers.

And then my blood ran cold remembering that we both were alone.

i looked at jace who was frantically moving towards the window having already heavily armed himself.

He looked outside and cursed.

" There are atleast 40 men standing outside "

40 men outside and god knows how many inside i thought.

" But he doesnt know you are alive " i stated confused.

" He thinks i am dead but you ... You are the reason he is here"

" we have to hide ... " i broke off when i heard a pair of footsteps shuffling just outside my door.

" i am gonna surprise him ..." He said and with that hid inside the cupboard.

The door was thrown off its hinges as soon as jace closed the cupboard door.

Valentine glided in through the door with a maniac smile on his face and a revolver in his hand.

" My dear dear daughter and ... My grandchild too! What a surprise!" He said.

" I am not your daughter " i spat at him.

" No you are not " he stated

on reading my confused expression he continued

" you are Luke's bastard"

i continued staring at him with my mouth wide open.

" Do you really think a father can kill his own daughter? Or even do what i did to you? " he said with his smile still on his face.

" Kill? I am not dead " i replied.

" Yet " he said and raised his gun when ... Suddenly he collapsed.

i stared at his collapsed form confused when i spotted the gunshot wound on the back of his head.

" Shame .. I couldnt show him my face " jace said.

" Is it bad that i dont feel a thing? " i asked while staring at Valentines body.

" You will feel a thing or two later .. But for now you should be content in not feeling anything " he replied before scooping me in a hug.

" Luke is my dad ... "

" yes he is and you wont get a better dad than him "

" i wish we knew where he and mom were so i could meet him again ... This time as his daughter" I said while nuzzling my face in his shoulder.

" Clary i think we should focus on the topic that we are surrounded " he said and detached himself to look out in the hallway.

" His men wont hurt us ... I mean this bastard is dead " i stated.

" They will kill us clary .. If they spot us .. They are trained murderers ... They wont leave a task unfinished." He replied.

suddenly we heard footsteps in the hallway.

I looked at jace who himself looked scare .. But i knew he was scared for me not for him.

He silently grabbed my hand and pushed me in the cupboard.

when he was about to close the door i stopped him.

" Jace? Please ... Please be back " i requested him .. My voice barely audible.

" I promise you clarissa herondale that i will be back for you .. I promise this on the life of our unborn child" he said and with that he closed the door.

Herondale .. He called me a herondale.

I smiled lightly and smoothed my hand over my bump feeling the baby kick there ... More likely awake now due to my anxiety

The little kicks are what jace find best about my pregnancy.

I noticed my sketchpad and my pens lying in the cupboard.

I picked them up and wrote a letter ... To all of them.

my family.

seb

jon

izzy

Jocelyn

luke

just in case i didnt make it.

After 10 minutes i froze when i heard a voice outside.

The cupboard was flung open revealing Jace .. A very bloody jace.

" Are you shot!" I asked him.

" Its not my blood " he simply replied before taking my hand a guiding me to the room right next to ours .

" why are we here? " i asked him once he securely locked the room.

his back was facing me so i couldnt see his reaction.

" To buy us some time untile sebastian shows up with his men" he replied , he must have called him.

My blood ran cold.

" Time? Time! How ... How ... I am scared" i told him not being able to form another sentence.

He turned towards me and nearly ran and took me in a bone crunching hug.

" Dont be "

" our child? She didnt even live ... And now her life is in danger "

" she?" He asked me ... His eyes searching my face.

" A mothers guess " i told him.

He gave me a small smile and i knew it then and there ... We were done.

We aren't going to step out of this alive.

This thought didnt scare me as much as it should because i had jace .. My jace.

" Clarice ... I wanted to name her clarice " i said And nuzzled my head in his shoulder once again.

" Clary? What do you think her hair colour is?" He asked me.

" Red " i replied without thinking.

He gave our small sad laugh which made my heart stop.

He had given up hope.

Hope.

" Eye colour? " he asked me.

" Golden .. Like yours " i replied.

" Attitude?" He continued this game of his to distract me from our imminent death.

" Mine .. Hopefully " i replied and with that a tear slipped out ... Didnt get a chance to see her ... How is it fair?

suddenly we heard footsteps outside the door and some one was trying to open it.

" Clarissa ... i love you ... Always and forever "

" i love you too jace herondale always and forever " and witht that the door was thrown open.

 **who is it? Sebastian or valentines goons?**


	22. Chapter 22 :- EPILOGUE

**4 years later**

The girl with red hair was flying down the field trying to get away from the golden boy.

She was panting and was thoroughly exerted.

She ran as fast as she could with a smile on her face .

The blond boy with golden eyes was trying to catch her but was failing , badly.

She was thinner than him but he was taller than her . Much taller .

His outstretched hand was nearing her rapidly until he caught her.

" i got you again Clary " he said with a smile on his face.

 **4 years ago**

 **Sebastian's p.o.v**

Breaking and entering my old home was the easiest thing in the world.

But leaving Clary and Jace unprotected was the hardest.

I know that i should not worry as Valentine didnt even know that Clary and Jace were alive but yet her i was.

" Finally it will be over " jordan said from somewhere behind me.

" Yes ... Yes it will be" i smiled.

" I am going on a vacation after meeting that little Brat " jonathan stated.

" We both will " i replied with an unwanted smile tugging on my face thinking about a little Clary ...?. Hopefully not Jace.

I glanced around the room to find Simon peering out the window with a confused expression on his face.

" Is something wrong?" I asked Simon.

" It was too easy " he mumbled.

" What was?" I asked.

" We only killed 2 guards to enter here , where is the rest of the security ... Where is Valentine? " he said.

My blood ran cold.

It really was too easy.

" We are going home " jonathan said after a minute and ran out of the house with all three of us following him.

15 minutes later we reached there.

I went to open the front door but it was already opened.

My heart was thumping rapidly in my body.

And only one word was repeating itself in my mind.

clary

clary

where was she.

I entered slowly and steadily others hot on my heel.

i went in the kitchen to find blood splattered everywhere , with three bodies there.

Jonathan cursed behind me.

We climbed slowly and steadily up the stairs to find 6 men in the corridor.

They were dead within seconds leaving only 1 alive.

" Who sent you" i asked him while Jon , Simon and jordan were checking the rooms to find Jace and clary.

" Valentine "

" where is he?"

" He is dead Golden boy killed him" i exhaled the breath i was holding.

" What are you doing here?" I asked him.

" We stayed behind to get rid of the bodies " i him against the wall. Not killing him but rendering him useless for few minutes.

bodies.

bodies.

This word was swarming in my head.

"Sebastian!" Jonathan screamed from somewhere nearby.

I dashed to the room and stilled because there on the floor were two bodies.

The body of a girl and a boy.

Jace and Clary.

My sister and her boy friend.

jonathan picked her up carefully and examined her wounds.

She was dead or soon to be.

It was a head shot meant to kill.

" she is alive " jonathan screamed and picked her up and rushed her to the car .. Probably to the hospital.

i stood there for a minuted before nearing jace.

i shifted his body.

I checked for a pulse.

There was none.

He was dead.

 **Present**

 **Sebastian's p.o.v**

" Clary ... Jace come here right now" i ordered the two playing kids.

Clarice or Clary as we called her resembled her mum too much that sometimes it hurt to see her.

She was exactly like Clary except that she had golden eyes.

Even her attitude resembled hers.

Her red hair ...

" You are thinking about her again. " his wife Seelie commented.

She was sitting on a garden chair parallel to him.

" How can you tell? " I asked her.

" Your eyes ... They speak volumes , they grow sad everytime. " she said while stroking her belly . She was 5 months pregnant as of now.

" I could have saved her " i said , i was minutes late , if we had reached there minutes ago we could have saved her.

The docters were able to save Clarice but not Clary , She was brain dead already.

She would be alive.

Jace would be alive.

Clarice would not have to live without her parents.

" There were 40 of them , You came across only 6 dont forget that " she reminded him.

" I know ... But i miss her , My little sister " i told her.

" What does Jon do when he misses her? " she asked me.

Jonathan and his wife lia were currently in Miami.

" He holds clarice " i answer.

Clarice is what that got us through Clarissa's death.

I got up and picked Clarice up.

" HEY! Put her down! " Jace screamed from somwhere beneath.

He was Simon and Isabella's son.

But no one could answer why he had Golden eyes Because Izzy and Simon shared brown eyes.

" I swear to god that they are going to marry when they grow up" Seelie commented.

" Obviously " that smug bastard commented from somewhere.

I glared at him.

Seelie laughed.

 _" Holding on Is believing that there's a past , letting go is knowing that there's a future - Daphne Rose_

 **This is it!** **I might do a pre epilogue chapter about what Clary wrote in the letters before dying ... Maybe.**

 **Thankyou for reading this story.**

 **Maybe Clarice and Jace 2 are Clary and Jace afterall ... Maybe.**


	23. bonus chapter anyone?

i cannot believe that i completed this story almost a year ago.

If anyone of you is still reading this story do you want to know what clary wrote in those letters?

I miss this story soooo much.

I might break my promise and write a new MI fanfic.

xoxo


End file.
